1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stationery tool, and more particularly to a stationery tool having a rubber holding device for adjusting an extension length of a rubber and having an ease rubber changing capability.
2. Description of Related Art
Rubbers are mostly block or stick shaped individual objects enabling a user holding the rubber with one hand to wipe pencil writing marks out. To keep a rubber clean, Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. 336548, entitled “Rotation Typed Stick Object Dispenser” is provided. The dispenser of the '548 patent comprises a tubular body containing a stick typed rubber inside, and the rubber can be pushed out of or retracted into the tubular body in a rotation manner. However, the dispenser of the '548 patent is an individual object from other stationery tools, such as pencils or pens, so a user has to alternately use a pencil, a pen, a rubber or a correction tape for writing or drawing. To alternately use different stationery tools is inconvenient; to prepare, carry and store different kinds of stationery tools takes a large space and is also inconvenient.
In addition, Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. 323995, entitled “Dual Purpose Correction Tape”, with reference to FIG. 20, discloses a rubber 52 mounted securely on a correction tape body 50. The body 50 has a recess 51 defined in a rear end of the body 50, and the rubber 52 is pressed securely into the recess 51. A cap 53 is detachably mounted on the rear end of the body 50 to hold the rubber 52 inside to prevent the rubber 52 from being dirtied. In use, the correction tape and the rubber 52 can be selectively used by turning the body 50 upside down for convenient usage of the correction tape and the rubber 52.
However, since the rubber 52 is mounted securely on the body 50, as long as deformation of the rubber occurs, the rubber 52 is easily detached from the body 50 when wiping pencil marks out. In addition, the extension length of the rubber 52 cannot be adjusted relative to the body 50 and the rubber 52 cannot be retracted into the body 50, and this is not versatile in use. Furthermore, when the rubber 52 is used up or damaged, the used rubber 52 cannot easily be removed from the body 50 and replaced with a new one.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a stationery tool to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.